Candy Bowl Punch
by Cheer-The-Underdog-On
Summary: Sugar baby blogger writing about his redhead big spender. What more can you want? Akuroku.


Taking a selfie was an art. You could never appear in the same outfit twice depending on what kind of blogger you were. You had to have the right kind of lighting. No phone shadow. A bit of makeup never hurt anyone. Your hair had to be on its A game. Plus, you had to do all this without looking like you're trying. Roxas was king of selfies. Bleach blond baby, he was looking with those sweet blue eyes for any older man with a kinky streak and cash, cash, cash. In short, Roxas' type was a sugar daddy.

He wasn't the only one out of his friends either. His best friend Xion who was barely pushing twenty looked good in a bikini that was more expensive than the blond's rent, and she knew it. In fact, flaunting what she had was what got her the "Dream Boat" as the two liked to call him. A wealthy thirty-four year old who had inherited his dad's yacht company. The only downside to Riku was his social skills were less than desirable, so master manipulator and part time model Xion was there to take care of all of his needs- social or not. She lived in a spare bedroom in the mansion. In short, she had inspired Roxas' hunt.

Tumblr was the platform. Followers were the tool. It was hard dealing with so many messages. Mostly girls commented on his posts or sent him asks, but occasionally he got a guy. Rarely he got an attractive guy. After a couple of 'joking text post's on wanting someone who could pay the bills in exchange for some fun evening activities, he actually found three completely legit offers in the So-Cal area. Scratch that, the second guy wasn't that cute. Two legit offers. One guy called himself Terra, and he was looking for the nice type (not the naughty). Cuddling, cute dates, ect. Terra came from a line of seedier families, but he assured the teen that he had the money and the protection for the other if needed(?!).

When someone walked up near the tail end of the date and called Terra 'Boss', Roxas politely excused himself, "Sorry, you're looking for a different kind of guy than me. Might I recommend you check out VentusVoltaire on tumblr? He might be more your style." That was that. What a major flop, and rent was due in 4 days.

Roxas took a few days to gather himself after such a major mistake, but after a couple more selfies and buckets of compliments. He was back out on the market and interested in going on a date with the last guy who had expressed interest.

When they met, all the blond could think was flirty, dirty, and thirty. God, _fuck me. _The redhead was wearing glasses and appeared almost nervous but such micro expressions were hidden behind a curtain of wild red hair and low rise black skinny jeans, "Sorry," He bit his lower lip, "You're, um, a lot cuter in person…" Roxas gave the other a smile; this date was off to a fantastic start.

"So what kind of guy are you looking for?" The blond asked curiously, "I'm willing to change some of my behaviors a bit, but I won't completely pretend to be someone else. Describe your ideal guy."

Axel laughed, "I would never ask you to change any of your behaviors. If it's meant to be, it'll just happen. You can express yourself naturally...My ideal guy, though… Aggressive. Motivated. Knows what he wants. Cocky. Maybe a tad bit romantic? Very friendly? If that makes sense at all."

Nodding, the blond nibbled at the muffin he had ordered, "What kind of sex are you interested in?" 

"Uh, I'm not really paying you for sex at this point, so let's not worry about it? I feel like that's prostitution, kid. I'm interested in a pay by the hour boyfriend, not a rent boy."

Roxas was tempted to roll his eyes, but this guy had the money, so he simply smiled, "Okay, we can discuss that if things get to that point."

After finishing up terms and conditions, they shook hands much like business partners before Axel laughed, pulling the other in to give him a kiss on the cheek and a ride home, "Just to double check your age, can I see your license? Your baby face is throwing me off." The redhead requested before Roxas got out of the car.

"Yeah," He let the other inspect his card after pulling it out of his wallet smoothly, "By the way, I just want you to know that just because we're 'dating'-" He used air quotes, "I won't stop running my blog the same way I have been, 'kay?"

Axel snorted, "Wouldn't dream on it, Rox. That's your thing."

Long story short, this is how I met my sugar daddy.


End file.
